koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Xiu
Zhang Xiu (onyomi: Chō Jū) is the nephew of Zhang Ji. Following his uncle's death, he leads his army to aid Liu Biao. At one point, he joins Cao Cao only to rebel when his uncle's wife is taken. Later, following the advice of Jia Xu, he returns to Cao Cao. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhang Xiu is featured at Wan Castle as the enemy commander along with Huche'er and Jia Xu. In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, he brings some of Dong Zhuo's former officers with him in the battle. Zhang Xiu makes his first appearance in the second chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next where he participates in the Battle of Sishui Gate under Hua Xiong's forces. During the fourth chapter, his plan to kill Cao Cao would have succeeded if not for Dian Wei's sacrifice. As a result, he loses his own strategist Jia Xu to Cao Cao. Voice Actors *Teruyuki Tanzawa - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Tell me, Jia Xu... How can one survive these chaotic times?" :"Try and allow for every possibility. That is all you can do." :"But what about when that doesn't work?" :"Ahahaha... At times like that, you have no choice but to give up." ::~~Zhang Xiu and Jia Xu; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Zhang Xiu was a minor officer at the Zuli prefecture office. When Bian Zhang and Han Sui revolted in Liang Province, a rebel named Qu Sheng attacked and killed Liu Jin, the prefect of Zuli. Zhang Xiu personally tracked Qu Sheng down and killed him, receiving much praise from all within district. Many young people flocked to Zhang Xiu, and thus he became a formidable force in the area. In 192 AD, Zhang Ji and Li Jue, two friends of the slain warlord Dong Zhuo, attacked Lu Bu, the warlord's murderer. Zhang Xiu followed his uncle who was working under Li Jue, and for his military merits was eventually promoted to General who Establishes Loyalty, and was also made Marquis of Xuanwei. Zhang Ji led a raid to the south in a bid for supplies as his soldiers were famished, but was hit by a stray arrow and was killed. Zhang Xiu took over his uncle's position, stationed himself at Wan, and allied with Liu Biao. Cao Cao, a regional yet powerful warlord at the time, marched south to the Yu river, and Zhang Xiu had his men surrender. Cao Cao took Zhang Ji's widow, Zoushi , and Zhang Xiu grew to dislike him for that. Hearing about Zhang Xiu's displeasure, Cao Cao formulated a plan to kill him. Zhang Xiu soon found out about the plot, and surprise-attacked Cao Cao, in what is known as the Battle of Wan Castle. In the battle, Cao Cao's first-born, nephew, and bodyguard were killed. Despite years of fighting, Cao Cao was unable to conquer Wan. When Cao Cao was fighting Yuan Shao to the north at Guandu, Zhang Xiu brought his men to surrender to Cao Cao at the suggestion of Jia Xu. When he arrived, Cao Cao held his hand and held a great feast for him. Cao Cao also proposed a marriage between his son, Cao Jun, and Zhang Xiu's daughter, and made him General who Manifests Firmness. Zhang Xiu was again promoted to General who Defeats the Qiang once his martial accomplishments at Guandu were explored. He followed Cao Cao to conquer Yuan Tan, and his fief was increased to 2,000 households. He alone was granted a large number, and the other generals had fiefs of fewer than one thousand households. Once again he followed his lord to fight the Wuhuan barbarians, but before he arrived, he died. He was posthumously given the title Marquis of Stability, while his son inherited his title. His son was executed later on the account of treasonous plotting, and so the family fief was taken away. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters